Hatapon
Overall Hatapon is the flag bearer of the Almighty Patapon, or the player. Hata (ハタ) means "Flag" or "Banner" in Japanese. He guards the Pata Drum with his life, and will only give it to the Almighty Patapon, as the player is the only one who can use it. Hatapon has no combat abilities, and no defensive abilities either. However, Hatapon has very high defense, and will survive most attacks. Hatapon is the one who relays the Drum Beat of the player for the Patapons to listen, and command. If Hatapon, or the entire army were to die, Mission Failure will happen, and you will have to start all over the stage. He's possibly the main protagonist or just a deuteragonist. Story Patapon Before the Almighty returned, Hatapon was the only Patapon to have not given up on Almighty's return. After the Almighty Patapon returns, Hatapon is the first Patapon to get the message. He gives Almighty the Pata Drum after Almighty restores Hatapon's strength with the Pon Drum. Hatapon then marches forward, recruting three Yaripons on the way, to Patapolis. In the end of the game, Hatapon, and the original three Yaripons, are the first to view the morning sun, believing it to be "IT", however Kharma arrives and tells the Patapons that Earthend is beyond the sea. Hatapon, the other Patapons, and the Zigotons then build a ship to cross the seas. Patapon 2 After building the ship, Hatapon remembers the times he had with Almighty at their side. However, a sea monster then sunk the ship after forty nine days of exploring. The Patapons and Zigotons washed up on the shore of their ancestral lands. After reuniting with Almighty for the second time, Hatapon gathers three Yaripons, and leaves to the Patapon Village. In the ending, Hatapon and the three Yaripons free the Patapon Princess from her prison unknowingly. As she and Hero reunite, the Princess tells them to build a bridge across more sea to Earthend. With help from the Zigotons, and even the Karmen, the Patapons' ancestral rivals, the three tribes manage to build the bridge. Patapon 3 After crossing the bridge, Hatapon and the other Patapons opened a mysterious box on the new lands, it released seven evil spirits which petrified all but Hatapon. A Silver Hoshipon then came out and helped Hatapon revive Hero. Hero, being resurrected with the essence of a Patapon and Almighty's powers, became Superhero Patapon. After hearing Hatapon using the Pata Drum, Almighty helps with the Pon Drum, reuniting for the third time. Hatapon then guides the Patapon army once again across new lands. Combat Abilities Hatapon is a Normal Patapon who has an enormous flag, which relays the rhythm of the player to the Patapons who are waiting for a command. He doesn't have any weapons, and the only armour he has is the Iron Helm he wears. In Patapon 3, he is invincible through an ability called Flag+Shield. It is activated when there is an alive shield class in the party, without this he is very fragile, having only 200 Hitpoints. Acquisition Hatapon is available from the beginning of the games, and can't be upgraded. Fever Mode Hatapon has no combat abilities; he remains still and does not increase his health. Trivia *It seems like any Patapon can assume the position of Hatapon due to Gong being able to directly talk to you or Hatapon and Gong are gifted, which could explain Gong's ability to create mini-tornados. *Hatapon is possibly the only one who can weild flags. But in the ancient times there were other Hatapons. In the Patapon 1 opening if you look closely you will see a few Hatapons with different flags. *When you first met Hatapon in Patapon 2, he was wearing a Wood Helm, but when you start to march he was wearing an Iron Helm. *Hatapon's flag is supposed to be blessed by a deity, which grants inmunity to all status effects. This is why he didn't turned to stone in Patapon 3. *In Patapon 3, when Hatapon dies he says "...Pata...pun...pon" *In Patapon 3, Hatapon only becomes vulnerable to damage if all of the player's shield-class units are dead. In exchange for this power, his defences have been significantly lowered and can fall to as little as 3 sword swings from a Tatedeth. See Also *Patapon Units *Almighty *Priestess Meden *Mater, The Tree of Life *Patapon (Game) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon (Tribe) *Minigames Category:Units Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1